As a key component of an LCD device, a backlight module is mainly used for providing sufficient brightness and uniformly distributed light sources, to enable an LCD panel to normally display images.
A light source of the backlight module is provided by a light source arranged in the module. Take an light emitting diode (LED) light source as an example, the LED light source is provided with multiple LEDs, and the performance and service condition of the LEDs are affected by various factors. If one or more LEDs of the backlight module cannot emit light because of failure during use, the display performance of the LCD device will be affected, and the LCD device even cannot display. FIG. 1 shows a backlight module of an LCD device, including a backplane 100, a light source 140 fixed on the side wall of the backplane 100, a reflector plate 110 arranged on the backplane 100, a light guide panel (LGP) 120 which is arranged on the reflector plate 110 and opposite to the light source 140, a rubber frame 150 and an outer frame 200 which are arranged outside the backplane 100 and used for pressing the LGP 120; an optical film 130 is arranged on the light emitting surface of the LGP 120, and an LCD panel 300 is fixed above the backlight module by components including the rubber frame 150, the outer frame 200 and the like. FIG. 2 shows an LCD module comprising the backlight module. If one or more LEDs of the light source 140 of the backlight module are damaged, when repairing the damaged LED(s), the backlight module needs to be removed in sequence, and the front frame 200, the LCD panel 300, the rubber frame 150, the optical film 130, the LGP 120, the reflector plate 110 and the like need to be removed, thus, the process is complicated. Furthermore, vulnerable components such as the LCD panel 300, the optical film 130 and the like may be easily damaged in the process of removal or assembly, and positioning error may be caused in the process of repeated removal or assembly. For example, if positioning error is generated in the LGP 120 and the light source 140 in the process of removal or assembly, the display quality of the repaired LCD device will be affected. In addition, when assembling the light source 140, the assembling operation is required to be performed on the side wall of the backplane 100, and the assembling process is inconvenient, thereby resulting in complicated assembling action, and then affecting the assembling efficiency of the backlight module.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US2007/0263347 discloses a method for assembling an LCD panel, and discloses an outer frame. As shown in FIG. 3, the periphery of an outer frame 200 is provided with side walls to form a closed surrounding structure, and components including an LCD panel, an LGP and the like are arranged under the outer frame 200 in sequence. Therefore, if the light source of the backlight module is assembled or removed, the process is also complicated as that of the aforementioned method. The assembly or removal of the light source seriously affects the production efficiency and stability of the LCD device.